The present invention relates generally to laser produced plasma extreme ultraviolet systems, methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to systems, methods and apparatus for droplet management in a laser produced plasma extreme ultraviolet system.
Laser produced plasma (LPP) extreme ultraviolet (EUV) systems produce a plasma by irradiating a plasma source material (e.g., target material) with a drive laser. The resulting plasma emits light and a desired wavelength, in this instance, EUV (e.g., less than about 50 nm wavelength).
To produce the optimum power output the drive laser ideally irradiates the target material. Unfortunately the drive laser can partially or completely miss the target material.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for providing feedback for optimally aligning the drive laser to the target material and/or aligning the target material with the drive laser.